Operación Blackout
by Wolfito
Summary: Se fueron las luces y con su partida llegaron muchos problemas y revelaciones que pondrán en duda a algunos y que le abrirán caminos a otros, pero hay alguien detrás de esto, alguien con malas intenciones que usa al apagón para cambiar el curso de las cosas, y debe ser detenido antes de que alguien salga herido
1. Luces fuera

Era una noche muy oscura en Bahía Aventura, todos a esta hora usualmente estaban dormidos, en fiestas o en turnos nocturnos de trabajo, estos últimos casos eran muy escasos en esta pequeña ciudad, pero eso no quita que no sean importantes, en este caso nos centraremos en una pequeña central eléctrica de esta pequeña ciudad, donde usualmente solo hay de poca a nula seguridad dado al hasta ahora bajo índice de crímenes que se daban en la zona, solo que determinada figura oscura le había echado el ojo al potencial peligro que podía representar este lugar si se lo usaba de determinada manera, así que este individuo decidió hacer una pequeña movida para lograr su cometido

-Que noche más tranquila- Dijo el guardia de seguridad de la pequeña central eléctrica del lugar, el guardia bebía un café mientras leía el periódico disfrutando de la tranquilidad de su trabajo, luego guardó el periódico y dirigió su mirada a la pantalla donde estaban las transmisiones de las cámaras de seguridad con las que trabajaba a diario, sin notar nada extraño -De seguro podría dormir y no pasaría nada- Pensó el guardia poniéndose cómodo en la silla en la que estaba sentado

Pero en eso se escuchó algo parecido a un chispazo, lo que asustó al guardia y lo hizo levantarse de golpe para agarrar su arma y una linterna para ver que había pasado con el chispazo, abriendo lentamente la puerta de su cabina para moverse con cuidado por la central y con su linterna guiándolo por la oscuridad del lugar, en un rato llegó a una caja de fusibles abierta de forma sospechosa, tenía lo que parecía ser un impacto de bala en el cerrojo y algunos cables cortados, esto claramente no era normal, y menos a esta hora, así que el guardia se puso a seguir investigando para averiguar qué había pasado

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse a investigar más, notó que algo lo empujó y provocó que se golpeara con la pared, el guardia cayó al suelo y vio como se acercaba una oscura figura, lo único que se le veía era lo que parecía un ojo verde que parecía acercarse cada vez más al guardia que preparó su pistola con un poco de miedo

-No creo que quieras hacer eso, camarada- Dijo lo que parecía ser un perro, lo único que se le veía era la cara, pero se veía muy poco en la oscuridad del lugar, el guardia estaba tomado por el miedo y no pudo disparar, lo que facilitó la misión de este individuo oscuro que le quitó el arma suavemente y la dejó a un costado, entonces sacó un cuchillo de combate y se lo puso al cuello del guardia -Y dime... ¿Te gustaría decirme donde está la caja central?- Preguntó el individuo, el guardia no hablaba por los nervios, y el individuo no tenía mucho tiempo así que presionó el cuchillo un poco más fuerte pero sin hacer daño en el cuello del guardia

-¿Te comió la lengua él ratón? Tienes veinte segundos, espero que con eso te sirva- Dijo el individuo intimidando al guardia, pero pasaron los veinte segundos y el guardia no respondió, así que el individuo se preparó para acabar con el empleado luego de suspirar de forma desinteresada, pero al momento de hacer el corte el guardia hablo

-¡Espera! ¡Sé donde está! - Exclamó el guardia sacudiendo la cabeza al notar que el frío cuchillo pasaba por su cuello, pero este atacante no lo mató y esperó

-Soy todo oídos- Dijo el atacante, aunque con ganas de deshacerse del guardia, sabía que si lo mataba perdería mucho tiempo buscando la caja central y la misión fracasaría, así que solo dejó que su víctima hablara

El guardia señaló con su dedo índice una puerta que había cerca de ellos, la puerta era de color verde oscuro, estaba bastante oxidada y tenía un símbolo que indicaba el peligro de descarga eléctrica y también decía ''Solo personal autorizado'', también estaba con su pestillo un poco caído y a medio abrir por el viento que la hacía rechinar al moverse, el agresor vio esto y luego miró al guardia

-Bueno, que lástima que no puedo dejar testigos- Dijo el individuo sacando su pistola de donde la tenía guardada, luego le puso el arma silenciada a la cabeza al guardia y antes de que el empleado de seguridad pudiera reaccionar el atacante efectuó un disparo para ultimar allí al guardia, sin importarle mucho esconder el cadáver, el agresor se dirigió con cautela a la puerta de la caja central para arle el punto de inicio a este plan que él tenía, este perro, apodado como ''BlackOut'', es un ex agente de una fuerza de espionaje internacional que fue disuelta tiempo atrás, nunca se dio un motivo claro y concreto, pero se decía que en Bahía Aventura un equipo canino del estado necesitaba fondos para ponerse en marcha, y con la disolución de la Fuerza que integraba BlackOut este otro proyecto cobró vida, pero a su vez dejó sin empleo a este cánido que ahora trabajaba como mercenario al mejor postor o simplemente hacía cosas malas por placer, gusto y diversión, este caso de la central eléctrica era una mezcla de ambos, como una especie de viaje de venganza sumada a un contrato de parte de un remitente que prefiere mantenerse bajo el radar y le encargó anónimamente a BlackOut el recado de hacer lo que está por hacer a continuación

-¿Donde estará la caja?- Se preguntó el perro mientras caminaba por lo que estaba detrás de la puerta

Estaba todo a oscuras, no había luz y por tanto no se veía nada, un vándalo promedio ya hubiera notado que este era el fracaso de su acto, pero Blackout es un perro por encima del promedio, o al menos eso dicen, este Hacker iba por el premio gordo y no se iba a detener

Blackout estaba allí por el sistema que controlaba las luces y lograba que estas se mantuvieran encendidas en la zona a la que estaba asignado, en este caso Bahía Aventura y sus ciudades cercanas, ¿Porque lo hacía? Los servidores de datos donde estaban almacenados muchísimos secretos del estado y otras cosas aún más turbias también sufrirían del mega apagón, en este caso quedarían vulnerables e indefensas, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que Blackout supiera de una vez la razón exacta de porque su unidad y el trabajo de mucho tiempo de su vida se habían ido al diablo y ya no se podían recuperar

Y Blackout sabía cómo hacerlo, el primer paso era apagar las luces, y dejar la ciudad a oscuras por las noches durante un tiempo largo, muy largo, a Blackout no le importaba las consecuencias o a lo que se fuera a enfrentar, él perdió más que solo a su unidad por la disolución, pero entraremos en esos detalles luego

-¡Aquí está!- Pensó Blackout al encontrar la caja que tenía todo lo que debía manipular para lograr su cometido, el desplegó lo que parecía una pantalla de su pata y la usó para alumbrar la caja

-Mhmm, contraseña quebrada, sistema operativo antiguo... ¿Quien se encarga de la seguridad de esto?- Preguntó Blackout colocando el dispositivo para desactivar la red en el aparato que controlaba la misma

-Controlando... adaptando... tiempo estimado... 3 minutos- Esta inteligencia artificial de voz profunda era la única compañía de Blackout desde hace mucho tiempo, y era la encargada en cierto modo de automatizar los pirateos y facilitarle las cosas a Blackout, lo que no quiere decir que él no fuera capaz, solo que si alguien lo hace por ti, ¿Para qué hacerlo tú?

-Je, Y decían que no serviría para nada- Pensó Blackout al notar que esta pequeña incursión era un éxito inminente para una lista larga de misiones ya exitosas llevadas a cabo por este perro negro que ahora se dispuso a sentarse y prepararse para la retirada

-¡Rápido! ¡Encontremos al malnacido que hizo esto!- Exclamó un tipo que había encontrado el cadáver del guardia de seguridad de hace un rato, ahora él y otro compañero se disponían a atrapar a quien sea que haya hecho eso

-¡Mierda! - Murmuró Blackout escondiéndose en las sombras para evitar que lo vieran

Ambos guardias entraron con sus linternas encendidas, algo nerviosos y con armas en mano, alumbraban cada rincón que pudiera ser sospechoso de ocultar al victimario, por su parte, el perro negro los acechaba desde la sombra más oscura que se encontró, aprovechando el color de su pelaje oscuro que lo hacía casi invisible para los guardias

-¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó uno de los guardias al encontrar el dispositivo de Blackout, este brillaba con una intensa luz azul y mostraba un cronómetro que indicaba que ya casi terminaba su función

-Vaya... no lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos quitarlo de allí- Dijo el otro guardia preparado para quitar el dispositivo e interrumpir el hackeo

-Así que... Samuel Morales y Nicholas Thompson- Dijo una voz que apareció detrás de los guardias, logrando que estos voltearan a ver antes de desactivar el dispositivo -Uno tiene una hermosa hijita de unos 6 años... y el otro usa lo poco que le pagan por cuidar este lugar para pagarle un carísimo tratamiento médico a su madre... qué curioso- Continuó la voz, todavía sin dejarse ver y confundiendo a los guardias para que se dispersaran a buscar

-Ten cuidado y quédate aquí cuidando el coso ese, yo atraparé a este maníaco-- Dijo uno de los guardias comenzando a buscar a la voz misteriosa por la sala, el otro guardia estaba muy nervioso al haber sido encargado de cuidar el misterioso aparato que parecía haber terminado

El perro, escabulléndose por las sombras preparó su codificador de voz para hacerle una bromita al guardia que vigilaba el dispositivo y ya de paso deshacerse de él, el perro se colocó detrás del guardia y se colocó el bozal que le cambiaba la voz

-Oye, tranquilo, si estás así de nervioso una descarga eléctrica te mataría- Dijo el perro con su voz modificada para que se pareciera a la del guardia que había ido a buscar al sospechoso

-Uff, tienes razón Samuel- Dijo el guardia suspirando al notar las palabras de consejo de su compañero, pero luego notó que algo andaba mal -Espera... ¡¿Que dijiste?!- Preguntó asustado el guardia al notar lo que supuestamente había dicho su compañero

Pero este guardia no pudo pensar más al notar una fuerte descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo y le dejó sin conocimiento al momento que hizo la pregunta, el otro guardia ya estaba un poco alejado así que no escuchó nada de la descarga, el perro se dirigió al dispositivo para apagarlo y extraerlo, ya con eso podría acabar con su trabajo en la central eléctrica

-Je, imbécil- Dijo Blackout mientras miraba al guardia, ya habiendo quitado el dispositivo se puso a pensar rápidamente si salía por donde entró o si volaba la pared o algo así, estaba claro que esto último llamaría la atención de muchos y eso dificultaría las cosas para este animal, pero a su vez no había mucho tiempo antes de que la central eléctrica saltara por los aires y Blackout no quería estar allí dentro para cuando esto suceda, así que sin pensarlo mucho colocó un explosivo en la pared y se alejó a cubrirse de la explosión

Unos cuatro guardias corrieron a ver qué había pasado por el ruido, y allí se encontraron a Blackout preparado para saltar en la empinada vía de escape que había hecho al explotar la pared y hacerla pedazos, el Groenendael les sonrió a los guardias que aprontaron sus armas para disparar

-¡Hasta luego fracasados!- Exclamó el perro lanzándose por la inclinada bajada para escapar

Los guardias quedaron desconcertados, no sabían que estaba pasando y ahora tenían a un muerto y a un herido, y no habían podido atrapar al que había causado todo eso

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel PAW Patrol los miembros del equipo estaban muy despiertos, o al menos algunos, Rocky, Chase y Skye estaban mirando una película totalmente tranquilos dado que no había mucho que hacer ni tenían ganas de dormir, la película era el cliché de película romántica que a Skye le encantaba, Chase solo estaba allí de pinta y Rocky se estaba quedando igual de enganchado que Skye, ahora se acercaba la mejor parte...

-¡La va a besar , la va a besar!- Dijeron Skye y Rocky al unísono emocionada, Chase solo suspiró y se recostó en el suelo, pensando en que pronto se acabaría y podría estar tranquilo

Pero en ese momento se escuchó como el generador de energía del cuartel hizo ''Clack'', esto llamó la atención de Chase

-¡¿Escucharon eso?!- Preguntó Chase alertado por el sonido

-Ehh, ¿No?- Preguntó Rocky, que no había escuchado nada de nada

-¡Silencio!- Pidió Skye -¡Se viene la mejor parte!- Dijo emocionada la Cockapoo, viendo como ambos protagonistas de la película estaban por conectar sus bocas, hacerse uno, convertirse en un solo corazón, pero entonces...

Se apagó todo, las luces se fueron y todo quedó a oscuras, no se veía nada y eso llevó a que la película se apagara también

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Skye un tanto triste y confundida por lo que sucedió

-Me pregunto lo mismo- Dijo Rocky empezando a caminar -Iré a revisar, pero necesito a alguien para que me sostenga la linterna- Pidió el mestizo, Chase suspiró y se aproximó a Rocky

-No puedo creer que no puedas levantar una linterna- Dijo Chase, luego bostezó -Pero que sea rápido, me gustaría ir a dormir- Dijo Chase, Rocky suspiró y luego le explicó a Chase lo complicado que sería abrir la caja de circuitos y cosas del estilo que a Chase no le importaban, pero ninguno de los dos sabía en que se metían ni tampoco sabían que estaba pasando realmente


	2. Un secreto en peligro

-¿Ya te dije que no puedo creer que no puedas sostener una linterna por tu cuenta?- Preguntó Chase mientras ayudaba a Rocky con su revisión de la caja de fusibles e interruptores de la electricidad del cuartel, que se habían apagado hace un momento, pero no podían ver mucho, y además Rocky no podía mantener la pesada caja abierta, sostener una linterna y revisar si todo estaba bien al mismo tiempo, así que por eso le había pedido ayuda a Chase, por más que al pastor le molestara

-¿Y yo te dije que mantengas el hocico cerrado porque si hablas no me puedo concentrar?- Preguntó el mestizo un poco molesto por el chiste de Chase, quién se rió un poco, logrando que Rocky suspirara e intentara seguir trabajando

-¿Pero al menos puedes arreglarlo? ¿O te ayudo con eso también?- Preguntó Chase casi por reírse otra vez, Rocky mantuvo silencio al notar algo muy extraño en los fusibles, estaban sin tocar, como si en realidad estuvieran permitiendo el paso de la corriente, además el contador seguía sumando números al consumo eléctrico como si la electricidad siguiera allí, pero estaba claro que no estaba, Rocky no sabía que pasaba pero quería decirle a Chase

-Chase esto es extraño, no tenemos luz pero el contador funciona y- Rocky fue interrumpido por Chase, que miraba en dirección a la ciudad, muy extrañado por lo que veía, el pastor agarró al mestizo y lo hizo mirar la ciudad

Estaba todo apagado, todo, el alumbrado público, el ayuntamiento, las casas, la clínica de Katie, no se distinguiría mucho a no ser por obra de la Luna y su luz que abarcaba gran parte de Bahía Aventura, aunque era poco y apenas servía para identificar los puntos clave, Rocky y Chase se miraron y dijeron:

-¡Hay que llamar a Ryder!- Exclamaron ambos cachorros entrando al cuartel, allí estaba Skye, enfadada por no poder terminar su película, esperando que Chase y Rocky resolvieran este problema, pero al verlos haber entrado al cuartel corriendo supo que no habían solucionado nada y se empezó a preocupar

-Chicos ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Skye preocupada, Rocky y Chase recordaron que no había electricidad así que tuvieron que usar sus comunicadores y esperar que no estuvieran inhibidos aparte de apagados, pero los intentos de contactar con Ryder eran inútiles

-Tampoco hay señal...- Dijo Rocky preocupado, en eso Chase ya tenía su equipamiento puesto, preparado para ir a la ciudad

-¿Chase, que haces?- Preguntó Skye preocupada por notar que Chase tenía su equipamiento puesto, el pastor se acercó a la Cockapoo y le dijo

-Voy a buscar a Ryder... pero espérame preparadita, ¿Si?-Susurró Chase, pensando que luego de su expedición Skye y él podrían divertirse un poco

-Claro tigre... ¿Te gustaría que me pusiera mi versión de tu uniforme otra vez?- Susurró Skye, luego besó a Chase pero ambos habían olvidado que Rocky estaba allí, aunque no los veía del todo el mestizo distinguía dos siluetas besándose y el sonido del amor lo molestaba

-¿Saben que estoy aquí verdad?- Preguntó Rocky molesto por la intimidad expuesta de Chase y Skye, ellos dos se sorprendieron y se separaron inmediatamente

-Lo sentimos- Dijeron Chase y Skye al mismo tiempo, luego Rocky suspiró

-Chase, intenta ir con cuidado, ¿No quieres que te acompañemos?- Preguntó Rocky, Chase suspiró, el pastor sabía que no debía ir solo pero no quería poner en riesgo a los demás, así que respondió

-Quédense aquí, vuelvo enseguida- Dijo Chase, saliendo del cuartel, Skye y Rocky lo miraron y se quedaron solos

-Supongo que te vas ''A preparar'' ¿No?- Preguntó Rocky intentando mirar a Skye, ella se sonrojó y suspiró, pensando que todavía podía hacer eso con Chase

-Si Rocky, me voy a poner bonita, nos vemos mañana- Dijo Skye, cortando allí la conversación con el mestizo antes de que se pusiera más extraño

-Y me quedé solo- Dijo Rocky, luego escuchó un ruido y volteó a ver como alguien aparecía por las puertas abiertas del cuartel

-¿Dijiste que estás solito?- Preguntó Zuma, sorprendiendo y asustando a Rocky, que había agarrado una palanca y casi se la golpea en la cabeza a aquella sombra que resultó ser su compañero y secreta pareja Zuma

-¡Zuma casi haces que me dé un infarto!- Exclamó Rocky respirando agitadamente

-Bueno, podríamos hacer otra cosa '' De infarto''- Dijo el labrador aproximándose al mestizo de forma provocativa, que tampoco se distinguía mucho por la falta de luz, aunque era claramente una silueta seductora, Zuma quedó frente a Rocky y lo agarró del collar, para luego besarlo y que ambos comenzaran a acariciarse, continuando con sus besos y preparados para algo más

Pero mientras tanto, un perro negro miraba la oscuridad con una sonrisa macabra que indicaba se gozo por el posible caos que habría en cuestión de pocas horas, todo el tiempo que había pasado planeando este ataque, que era solo el principio de algo mucho más grande que era directamente algo que le pondría precio a su cabeza y además le haría tener que ocultarse durante mucho tiempo

Pero valía la pena, era la venganza que tanto había anticipado, por la que tanto había trabajado y que ahora podía dar sus frutos, esta ciudad no tenía la culpa de lo que pasó, pero quitarles la luz era la única forma de que los datos quedaran vulnerables y a disposición de quién los tomara, y Blackout era el único que podía hacerlo correctamente y sin dañar todo en el proceso

Pero antes, este perro sabía que podía llamar a una aliada muy importante que estaba a la fuga hace tiempo, más que nada para tener alguien con quien contar si necesitaba algo como un arma o algún recurso complicado de conseguir, ella era la indicada para eso, y bueno, a pesar de la hora ella había contestado

-¿Hola? ¿Blackout?- Preguntó una voz femenina que parecía cansada y nerviosa, Blackout se propuso a omitirse las formalidades e ir directo al grano

-Buenas noches princesa- Dijo Blackout mientras miraba algunos datos de los Paw Patrón en su computadora portátil, la voz femenina suspiró un poco aliviada al escuchar que Blackout estaba bien luego de que supuestamente hubiera estado preso

-¿Qué quieres, Groenendael?- Preguntó la voz sonando un poco molesta por el tono de voz casi burlón de Blackout

-Quiero darte una oportunidad- Dijo el Groenendael sorprendiendo un poco a su ex compañera con la que planeaban muchas cosas, todas arruinadas por los Paw Patrol

-Ajá… dudo que trabajar contigo otra vez sea buena idea- Dijo la hembra un poco fastidiada por la propuesta de Blackout, sabiendo como había terminado la última vez que colaboraron

-Bueno, te lo pierdes, Sweetie- Dijo Blackout, pero Sweetie realmente tenía curiosidad por saber que había hecho Blackout para querer volverla a llamar, así que preguntó

-A ver, "Apagón"… ¿Qué idiotez hiciste esta vez para querer mi ayuda?- Preguntó Sweetie un poco curiosa por notar que Blackout la llamaba por su comunicador de línea privada, que no usaba señal telefónica del área y además era seguro, o bueno, era seguro si Sweetie no le cobraba luego las tarifas de comunicación que en este caso iban a cuenta de ella

-Bueno… "Dulzura" digamos que Bahía Aventura está completamente… a oscuras- Dijo Blackout, se escuchó cierto sonido de sorpresa de parte de Sweetie, que realmente no tenía fé en que el Groenendael lograra apagar todo y para llevar a cabo un plan que podría acabar con los Paw Patrol para siempre -Ya sabes, el hospital sin funcionar, la autopista a oscuras, todos incomunicados, ¿Pero me falta algo?- Dijo Blackout, Sweetie se apuró a preguntar esto que le había surgido al escuchar como el perro negro había logrado su primera fase del plan

-¡¿El cuartel de esos malditos está deshabilitado?!- Exclamó la Terrier sorprendida e incluso emocionada por la posibilidad de que el cuartel de sus enemigos estuviera inhabilitado

-Claro que lo está- Dijo Blackout, se escuchó un casi grito de victoria salir de Sweetie, por más de que ni siquiera hubiera participado en el sabotaje, la terrier se disculpó poco después

-Lo siento, me emocioné- Dijo Sweetie corrigiéndose un poco incómoda por su repentina alegría, Ella suspiró y procedió a hacer otra pregunta - ¿Por qué me necesitas? Digo, si pudiste hacer eso tú solito puedes continuar así, ¿No?- Preguntó Sweetie mientras pensaba que Blackout la había superado y que él ya no la necesitaba

-Bueno, digamos que en primer lugar, por más distintos que sean nuestros motivos, tú quieres verlos sufrir tanto como yo, y creo que nos vendría bien a ambos… ¿Qué dices? Ahora están vulnerables y sin comunicación… yo vulnero sus datos… y luego ambos causamos un poquito de caos en el cuartel, ¿Que te parece?- Propuso el Groenendael confiando en que todo saldría bien y que lograrían vengarse

-A ver, entonces tú con tu corazoncito roto y yo porque estoy harta de que ese Cuartel siga allí… Muy bien, iré a verte, pero espérame con un café, ¿Quieres? – Pidió Sweetie cortando la llamada

Y así Blackout sintió otra vez la alegría de haber logrado otro de sus objetivos, pero aún así, algo se sentía extraño, como se le faltara algo, algo que fue muy importante en su vida, o mejor dicho, alguien, el perro negro solía compartir sus noches con una labradora dorada que tristemente ya no compartía el mundo que Blackout, no desde que el "El Proyecto Paws" la obligó a "Brindar sus servicios", o mejor dicho aprovecharse de aquella labradora para probar las drogas que usarían en los verdaderos Paw Patrol, y así experimentaron con la amada del Groenendael que ahora busca venganza, ella había muerto, y nadie hizo nada para salvarla

Pero mientras tanto, Chase se las había arreglado para llegar a donde Ryder estaba aquella noche oscura, y realmente no sabía cómo explicar lo que sucedía pero de seguro Ryder también se hacía una idea, teniendo en cuenta que tampoco había energía eléctrica allí, Chase tocó a la puerta

-¿hola?- Dijo Ryder, abriendo la puerta pero sin ver a nadie allí, luego algo lo tocó en la parte inferior de las piernas y le llamó la atención

-Soy yo Ryder- Dijo Chase llamando la atención de Ryder, el chico miró abajo y vio a Chase vestido con su equipo de espía, que parecía un poco preocupado por la falta de luz y como los podía afectar

-Ay, déjame adivinar – Dijo Ryder sonando un poco molesto -No tienen luz en el cuartel, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el chico, Chase asintió avergonzado y Ryder se agachó

-No te preocupes Chase, pero el cuartel sin luz no funciona, Así que mejor veamos que pasa- Dijo Ryder, intentando calmar un poco a Chase, aunque el chico también se notaba un poco nervioso

Y en camino de vuelta al cuartel, Chase y Ryder hablaban de cual podría ser la causa del apagón, y como los afectaba a ellos y al funcionamiento general del cuartel, pero ambos sabían que había algo más que a pesar de haber prometido no volver a hablar de eso, era preocupante para ambos

-Oye Ryder…- Dijo Chase preocupado por la posibilidad de que la falta de luz vulnerara las bóvedas de datos y que un oscuro secreto saliera a la luz, lo que podría ser algo muy grave para la patrulla

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Ryder mientras caminaban de vuelta al cuartel, estando ya a medio camino para llegar

-Sabes… lo de Mia- Dijo Chase, Ryder recordó lo que le había pasado a la labradora y porque lo ocultaban, el mismo había presenciado como le inyectaban cosas o como los demás miembros le habían hecho daño, los 6 originales habían tenido su participación con la labradora, que para su infortunio sufrió todo tipo de cosas solo por ser la "Fallida", en ella los experimentos no habían funcionado, por ello el líder del proyecto había ordenado usarla como objeto de pruebas, lo que causó que la labradora no soportara y haya comenzado a rogar su muerte, y fue Chase quien dio el golpe de gracia, aunque ahora lo intentaba olvidar, haberla matado fue lo que lo hizo segundo al mando, y lo que confirmó que el verdadero propósito de los Paw Patrol era viable y que algún día este equipo de rescate sería el grupo que daría paso a un nuevo tipo de arma

Algo no visto antes, algo que podría cambiar muchas cosas y que solucionaría cualquier inseguridad o incluso las erradicaría completamente

Era algo un tanto macabro, pero si se lograba llevar a cabo, era claro que aquellos perros darían el inicio de una nueva era

Aunque claro, antes se darían cuenta de que tendrían un pequeño contratiempo


	3. Una vieja conocida

Con la ciudad todavía apagada, habían pasado dos días desde el apagón, y era claro que la población iba a contactar al servicio de suministro eléctrico para preguntar qué pasaba

Y claro que no podían contarles la verdad a los ciudadanos, no de momento, alguien o algo había logrado desbaratar una de las estaciones de suministro eléctrico más importantes de la zona, no suministraba solo a Bahía Aventura, sino que también le proporcionaba energía a otras localidades mucho más grandes, lo que realmente preocupaba a muchos

Muchas cosas hoy en día funcionan con energía eléctrica, con ella, se suministran hospitales, muchos supermercados también empiezan a perder productos que necesitan estar fríos o al menos conservador de alguna manera y otras tantas cosas que no funcionan a causa de la falta de energía

Pero había otro problema

Todo generador de emergencia estaba inhibido, no funcionaba, ninguno, era algo muy extraño, teniendo en cuenta que los modelos que funcionan a combustible tampoco arrancaban, y no había técnico o mecánico que pudiera repararlo o al menos identificar la causa

Pero volviendo a la trama, el Groenendael estaba en un cementerio, no enterrado, sino que con una profunda tristeza y un clásico ramo de flores se había acercado a la tumba de Mia, hace tiempo no le daba una visita, pero ya que había dado el primer paso, él quería comunicárselo a su amada, incluso con la duda de si ella realmente lo escuchaba

-Mia... Sabes... Espero que al fin hayas encontrado la paz... Yo todavía no lo hago... No hasta que paguen por lo que te hicieron... No descansaré hasta ver cómo caen... Lo que te pasó fue su culpa... los experimentos... La tortura... Pronto acabará... No habrá más atrocidades... La gente sabrá la verdad -Dijo Blackout Dejando el ramo de flores en la tumba y preparándose para marcharse

-¿Y sigues con el drama ese?- Preguntó una voz femenina que estaba un tanto detrás de Blackout, el Groenendael sacaba lentamente la pistola que llevaba bajo el abrigo, pero la voz decidió decir quién era antes de que ambos se arrepintieran

-Oye, ¿Debería ofenderme? ''Hermanito''- Dijo la voz, recordándole a Blackout quién era y de donde se conocían

-Sweetie- Dijo Blackout guardando el arma y volteando

Y vio a una terrier, que claramente no conservaba ya ningún rastro y distintivo de la familia real, y además también iba con una arma en posesión, ambos se acercaron, hace tiempo que no se veían, pero parte del lazo que ellos compartían todavía quedaba y se dieron un abrazo, claro que no por mucho tiempo, por más necesidad eso del cariño no iba con ellos, y menos en momentos así

-Cuanto tiempo- Dijo Blackout viendo cómo Sweetie había crecido y embellecido en el proceso

-Tú también estás... digamos que ahora puedo mirarte sin repugnarme porque tu cuidado estético ''No fuera una de tus prioridades''- Dijo Sweetie también analizando a su viejo camarada -Pero veo que por lo menos te preocupas por ella, o sea, prefiero no tener que hablar de eso, pero tú también fuiste prisionero, ¿No?- Dijo Sweetie intentando recordar que le había pasado a Blackout en aquel lugar secreto que era parte del ''Proyecto Paws''

-Lo se... ojalá la hubiera podido sacar de allí- Dijo Blackout, pero recordar eso le dolía, así que solo intentó evitarlo -Pero supongo que estás aquí por lo que te dije el otro día, ¿No?-Preguntó el Groenendael

-¿Cuando prendemos fuego el cuartel?- Preguntó Sweetie, sin pensar que había mucho que hacer antes de eso

-No tan rápido, primero tengo que acceder a la base de datos, luego filtrar todo, o venderlo por un dineral, ya sabes, pero sin joderles todo antes de atacar el efecto no es el mismo- Explicó Blackout mientras caminaban a la habitación de Motel donde el perro negro residía hace tiempo

-Bueno tu sigue con esas cosas de nerd mientras yo intento seducir a alguien o al menos reírme de como sufre la gente, ¿Okay? - Dijo Sweetie sin saber en qué podría ayudar en eso

-Bueno, no estoy seguro de si quiero que me seduzcas, ya sabes, siempre me pregunté cómo terminan esos desafortunados con los que te acuestas para sacarles algo- Dijo Blackout un poco curioso por saber que era de las víctimas de la terrier

-Bueno, algunos realmente me satisfacen y otros no tanto, pero es solo porque consigo algo, o bueno, a veces por diversión- Dijo Sweetie, Blackout solo suspiró, recordando que ahora tenía que probar si podía filtrar algo de los datos que habrían en el ayuntamiento o algo que pudiera alborotar a la población para agitar un poco las cosas y facilitarle parte del trabajo -¿Pero quién te paga? No creo que hayas hecho todo esto solo por venganza, ¿Verdad? ¿El alcalde Humdinger? ¿O el pirata patético ese? Espera, ¿Me falta alguien? - Preguntó la terrier pensando en quién querría que Blackout llevara a cabo un trabajo y golpe así de grande, teniendo en cuenta que ella dudaba de la capacidad de su compañero para poder organizar todo él solo

-Estoy por mi cuenta- Dijo Blackout, sorprendiendo a Sweetie, que en ese momento pareció preocuparse un poco, cosa que no era habitual en ella, pero luego, comenzó a sentirse orgullosa de su casi hermano por que parecía ya haber logrado trazar un plan factible por su cuenta

-Entonces... ¿Tu solito planeaste todo esto?- Preguntó Sweetie con un poco de orgullo y sorpresa

-Sí, ¿Dudabas que todo ese tiempo planeando el robo de la corona fue en vano?- Preguntó Blackout, que se sentía seguro de que su plan saldría bien y que al final tendría su venganza

-Oh... ¿Entonces me extrañabas y usaste eso para hacer tu plan?- Susurró Sweetie intentando provocar al Groenendael -Sabes... si no fuera porque eres mi hermano adoptivo... ya estaríamos en tu habitación, yo gritando, y tú disfrutándolo... pero supongo que te importa más cuidar el vínculo, ¿No?- Susurró la terrier, Blackout solo suspiró otra vez, recordando su turbulenta juventud allá en Barkingburg y cómo fue a parar con Sweetie, pero eso es historia para otro momento

-Solo vayamos a la habitación-Dijo Blackout serio e intentando no caer en los trucos de Sweetie, todavía no superaba lo de Mia y no la iba a traicionar así

-Al menos lo intenté- Dijo Sweetie un poco risueña por la reacción de Blackout

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel Paw Patrol, los integrantes del equipo todavía seguían sin luz, como el resto de la ciudad, lo que los limitaba en lo que podían hacer con los servicios de rescate, estaban incomunicados y eso era un factor muy limitante

Por lo que tuvieron que hacer turnos de patrulla para al menos tener una idea de lo que pasaba, no podían estar a ciegas cuando la ciudad los necesitaba, otro de los servicios poco habituales de los Paw Patrol era la ayuda en casos así, cuando habían catástrofes naturales el cuartel servía de refugio, y en casos de que la población necesitara asesoramiento, a veces se armaba un cabildo de emergencia para ver que se podía hacer

Y hablando de los miembros, el pobre Rocky era el que se llevaba la peor parte, al ser el que se encargaba de la parte de reparaciones y cosas así de técnicas, lo llamaban a cada rato, pero aún así de momento, a pesar de la fatiga y estar harto de todo el mestizo la llevaba bien, enseñándole a la gente que hacer y revisando las estaciones eléctricas

Y él estaba de patrulla, pero se había casi dormido en su camión reciclador, pensando que podría tomarse un buen descanso antes de regresar

Pero en eso algo lo despertó, nada preocupante, solo una mosca que se sintió atraída por el olor del mestizo después de una semana de no pasar por agua, esto puso aún peor el humor de Rocky, que ya parecía no poder ponerse más cascarrabias y ahora bufando bajó de su camión a buscar vaya a saber que, ni él tenía claro que hacía pero aún así bajo, sin creerse lo que veía por la acera de enfrente

-¿Esa es...?- Rocky creyó ver a alguien que se suponía que debería estar en la peor y más segura de las prisiones, pero por algún motivo caminaba calmada e incluso alegre por allá, en Bahía Aventura, como si nada, aparte no iba sola, un perro negro y apuesto también la acompañaba por allá, aunque este también resultaba muy familiar, Rocky no terminó de reconocerlo

-¡Oye tú!- Exclamó Rocky acercándose a los dos transeúntes que por allí iban, lo vieron, y sabiendo ya que debían evitar el contacto, una fugitiva y el otro criminal no descubierto todavía, se dieron a la fuga -¡Esperen solo quiero hablar!- Dijo Rocky comenzando a perseguirlos

Blackout y Sweetie comenzaron a correr, Rocky intentaba mantener el ritmo, pero no tenía ni ganas ni energía para perseguirlos, aún así dio lo mejor de él, los que huían se metieron en un callejón para confundirse los olores y así correr con ventaja ante el mestizo, que todavía los veía y los perseguía

Pero se encontraron en una multitud que claramente daría fin a la persecución, los tres se metieron en ella, pero los dos sospechosos se quedaron en una lugar, aprovechando que el mestizo había los había perdido, pero todavía podía reconocerlos visualmente

-¡Ven aquí!- Pidió Sweetie viendo que Rocky estaba mirando en su dirección, la terrier tapó las cabezas de ambos y allí sorpresivamente besó a Blackout para disimular ser solo parte de la multitud, claro que no tenía mucho significado, pero servía para alborotar a cualquiera

Rocky se notó ya perdido en la multitud de personas, así que antes de sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba dio por fugados a las dos figuras familiares, pero procedió a volver a su camión para volver a avisar de esto en el cuartel

-¿Estás loca?- Preguntó Blackout un poco enfadado y sorprendido por la acción de Sweetie, que o le cayó para nada bien

-¿Qué? Soy más de lo que puedes manejar y lo sabes, además de que ya estás grandecito como para ponerte así por un beso sin significado- Dijo Sweetie burlándose un poco del Groenendael, que todavía un tanto agitado y enfadado le pidió lago a Sweetie

-Mira... no vuelvas a hacer eso, no era necesario- Dijo Blackout intentando calmarse

-Lo sé, todavía no la olvidas y quieres serle fiel y etcétera- Dijo Sweetie aburrida por que seguían en el mismo lugar -Me aburro, ¿Vamos o que, perrito alborotado? - Dijo le terrier intentando apurar a Blackout

-Ja, caprichosa- Dijo el perro negro recordándole a la terrier una de sus características, ella solo se rió, y así ambos caminaron al Motel, para dar el siguiente paso


	4. Incursión

Blackout y Sweetie habían llegado a la habitación de motel del perro negro, allí planearían que hacer con la situación, teniendo en cuenta que por la persecución de hace un rato las sospechas de parte de los Paw Patrol surgirían, pero para eso había tiempo, todavía quedaba planear este día que sería el primer paso para comenzar con la venganza del Groenendael

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó Sweetie mientras tomaba café acostada en la cama de Blackout, pensando en que pintaba ella en todo eso

-Hoy solo voy a dejar una puerta trasera en el sistema y...- Dijo Blackout, Sweetie se rió e interrumpió la explicación de su compañero

-¿Esas cosas están de moda o algo?- Dijo la terrier, recordando aquel recurso que era utilizado con frecuencia en películas y otras obras de ficción con temática de hackers y eso, Blackout suspiró, la terrier tenía razón, pero era el primer paso

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero si logro instalarla puedo comenzar a filtrar cosas desde aquí, empezaríamos con algo básico, y luego escalamos lo que haya hasta que todos sepan la verdad- Dijo Blackout, la terrier bostezó y se recostó al completo en la cama, dejando el café donde no se volcara

-Con tu permiso, me voy a dormir, tú sigue con esas cosas raras, ¿Si?- Dijo la terrier durmiendo de espaldas al Groenendael, sin importarle mucho lo que dijera su compañero y hermanastro

-Tu adelante, yo tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo Blackout tomando un pañuelo para usar como máscara, una pistola y sus elementos para hacer la puerta trasera en el cuartel, poniendo todo en un pequeño bolso que era confundible con su pelaje para evitar levantar sospechas

Y antes de salir, miró a Sweetie, ella en sí no aportaría mucho al plan, pero ambos querían ver a los Paw Patrol sufrir, y por eso Blackout la llamó, el Groenendael salió del motel pensando en que estaba luchando por la verdad además de su venganza, aunque aquél ardiente deseo de vengar a su pareja era la prioridad, y la reacción de la gente era un facto secundario que podría servir o no al hacker

Mientras tanto, Rocky había llegado al cuartel y ya había comunicado la noticia que obviamente no era algo bueno, la posibilidad de que Sweetie estuviera allí indicaba varias cosas

Primero, Barkingburg había fallado en la promesa de haber contenido a Sweetie, segundo, la falta de luces y la repentina aparición de la terrier podrían estar conectadas, y más cuando se había confirmado que la vulneración de la estación eléctrica era la causa de la falta de luz, y que el ataque había sido llevado a cabo por un grupo de profesionales, o eso pensaban las fuerzas de seguridad correspondientes a la zona, lo que daba la teoría de que era otro plan de la terrier

-¿Pero porque dejaría sin luz a toda la zona?- Se preguntó Chase, la idea de que todos corrían peligro le circulaba los pensamientos y le impedía pensar en otra cosa, por su parte, Rocky también tenía sospechas de que podría estar pasando

-No creo que sea un grupo anarquista o algo así de pequeño, aquí hay algo más- Dijo Rocky, los demás lo miraron, algunos sorprendidos y otros compartiendo el pensamiento del mestizo -Piénsenlo, los hospitales no pueden atender a casi nadie y los que están necesitando máquinas posiblemente mueran, luego tampoco hay comunicaciones, y estamos patrullando por la ciudad casi que a ciegas- Dijo Rocky, preocupado por lo que podría estar pasando

-Entonces... ¿Quieres decir que si Sweetie está aquí y nosotros patrullamos por grupos pequeños...- Dijo Chase, los demás ya sabían que podría suceder

-Estamos vulnerables, y mucho- Dijo Ryder entrando al cuartel luego de haber logrado haber contactado con Barkingburg desde el ayuntamiento, que gracias a los avanzados generadores de auxilio lograba tener algunas funciones como la comunicación activas, pero igual muy limitadas -Sweetie escapó poco después de que la atrapáramos... no nos avisaron porque ''Estaba todo controlado'' pero ya lo confirmé, Rocky, creo aquella era realmente Sweetie, pero estaba con alguien más ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Ryder, Rocky recordó la persecución, y al individuo que también lo preocupaba

-Si... era un perro negro, pero tenía una cicatriz larga en uno de los ojos y... Creo que era Blackout- Dijo Rocky, terminando de recordar al sujeto de pruebas que había escapado hace tiempo

La reacción del resto no tardó, todos especulaban que había desaparecido luego de haber ayudado a Sweetie en el robo a la corona, y que ya no presentaría un problema, pero si lo que dijo Rocky era verdad, aquellos problemas que pensaban que no llegarían podrían estar a la vuelta de la esquina

Y hablando de tal, Blackout estaba ya en el cuartel, aprovechó que todos estaban dentro y con un spray camufló su olor para que los que estaban en la reunión lo confundieran con el entorno, mientras ellos hablaban de la posibilidad de que aquel buscara venganza, él mismo iba preparando todo

-Todavía no es momento - Pensó el Groenendael recordándose que no debía llamar la atención de los demás, aunque era muy tentador tenerlos a todos allí, lo superaban en número y además si atacaba ahora, no podría seguir con el plan

Blackout se acercó con cautela a la caja de circuitos eléctricos, aquello era un buen lugar en el que camuflar el dispositivo, pero no quitaba el hecho de tener que ser lo más cuidadoso posible para no mover nada y además lograr que el circuito modificado se confundiera con el resto

-Un poco más abajo... ahí- Dijo Blackout colocando el circuito modificado, reemplazando uno de los que ya estaban allí, luego corroboró que este nuevo aparto sea confundible -Dudo que estos sepan de que se trata- Pensó el Groenendael, sabiendo que la primera parte estaba hecha, pero ahora venía lo complicado

Él tenía que entrar al cuartel y encontrar la bóveda de datos, que era un disco duro que cuando no había ningún tipo de alimentación eléctrica quedaba muy vulnerable, usualmente Blackout se lo llevaría y ya, pero este era muy grande y pesado para llevárselo sin levantar sospechas, y además sería muy notorio si no estuviera allí, el Groenendael pensaba como entrar, a lo mejor si lograba abrir la puerta del garaje con cuartel podría llegar, pero abrir la puerta podría ser muy ruidoso, así que se escondió y esperó la oportunidad para acceder, mientras escuchaba la conversación

-¿Pero si es él no deberíamos buscarlo?- Preguntó Chase , cuestionándose porque no buscaban al sospechoso -¡No debe estar muy lejos!- Dijo el pastor, intentando convencer a Ryder de iniciar una búsqueda, pero el joven no podía permitirlo

-Chase, la mayoría no duerme desde hace tiempo, estamos agotados, y tú también, no podemos permitirnos una búsqueda- Dijo Ryder, en eso Chase recordó que el joven tenía razón, no estaban en condiciones de llevar a cabo la agotadora tarea de buscar a un sospechoso, pero el chico tenía una idea -Pero podríamos pedírselo a la policía, ellos deben poder- Dijo Ryder, los demás miraron, era la primera vez que involucrarían a la policía, y no sería fácil convencerlos de buscar a un simple perro, pero no había de otra, era preferible prevenir que curar

-¿Puedo ir yo? De seguro logro convencer al teniente para que nos ayude- Pidió Chase, Ryder asintió y el pastor rápidamente fue a buscar su vehículo para dirigirse a la comisaría

-¿Y nosotros?- Preguntó Skye, un tanto preocupada por saber que harían ellos

-Esperamos, mientras tanto estén alerta y vuelvan a sus tareas... creo que tendremos mucho que hacer en los próximos días- Dijo Ryder bostezando, los demás volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, aunque ahora muy al pendiente de lo que podría pasar

-Mierda- Pensó Blackout al notar que Marshall y Rocky salían del cuartel, el perro negro estaba oculto en un arbusto, y los otros dos estaban muy cerca de él

-¿Entonces dices que Sweetie nos quiere a nosotros y por eso cortó la luz?- Preguntó el dálmata preocupado por la teoría del mestizo, Rocky asintió, Bostezó y luego vio que Chase había dejado marcadas las ruedas de su vehículo al salir apurado del cuartel

-¿¡Porque este idiota hace esto cada vez que sale?!- Preguntó Rocky muy enfadado, viendo el rastro de las ruedas de la grúa Chase, el mestizo salió apurado y enfadado al garaje, con sus pasos fuertes e insultando de cualquier manera posible al pastor alemán, el estado de cansancio y fatiga tenía al mestizo muy irritable, y esto era muy irritante para él, o bueno, casi cualquier cosa en este momento era suficiente para hacerlo enojar

-Adiós Rocky- Dijo Marshall, en eso Blackout lanzó una roca para sacar al dálmata del camino, y este se distrajo y fue a ver que era

-Bingo- Dijo Blackout comenzando a seguir como depredador a Rocky, que ya había abierto el garaje y ahora buscaba una cubeta con agua y un trapo para limpiar las huellas, Blackout aprovechó que su olor estaba camuflado, su habilidad para dar pasos muy silenciosos y que el ATV de Ryder estaba en una posición que facilitaba la incursión que él levaba a cabo para ir a la escotilla que llevaba al sótano del cuartel, donde se encontraba la bóveda vulnerable, pero no podía abrir sin que Rocky los escuchara, la escotilla estaba muy necesitada de mantenimiento y hacer ruido no era una opción

-¿¡Dónde diablos está la cubeta?!- Preguntó Rocky buscando la cubeta que no estaba donde se guardaba habitualmente

Blackout notó la fatiga del mestizo, era demasiado explícita como para no darse cuenta, y él tomó su pistola de dardos tranquilizantes, sabiendo que si lo dormía tendría tiempo suficiente para entrar y salir sin que se dieran cuenta

Con un disparo silenciado, Blackout vio al mestizo caer dormido rápidamente por la potencia del dardo y la fatiga de Rocky combinadas, luego movió a Rocky a un lugar donde pareciera que el mestizo estaba tomando una siesta, pero él paró a ver con odio al Rocky, no debía matarlo, pero las ganas no faltaban, luego de eso abrió la escotilla y bajó

La carga psicológica que aquel lugar le proporcionaba una fuerte sensación de querer salir, pero los motivos y objetivos eran más fuertes que cualquier carga emocional que se le echara encima, allí era donde los mantenían a él y a Mia, junto a otros sujetos que no estaban en el lugar, pero también estaban en la memoria del Groenendael

-Solo espero que los dos lobos hayan escapado- Pensó el Groenendael alumbrando el oscuro lugar con su linterna, allí, al fondo del físicamente corto pero psicológicamente enorme pasillo, estaba la bóveda, el perro se acercó, bastaba con colocar un dispositivo USB y problema resuelto, pero al no haber luz, Blackout tuvo que hacer un poco de trabajo más forzado, tomó una palanca y con cautela quitó una tapa del costado del gran aparato gris de forma cuadrada, y allí logró hacer que el sistema de alimentación de emergencia se activara, encendiendo la pantalla del aparato y ahí colocando el USB

-Que divertido, llevan un buen rato sin usarte, ¿Verdad belleza?- Preguntó Blackout tecleando el protocolo de pirateo que tenía que utilizar para terminar la puerta trasera, pero cierto archivo le llamó la atención y le hizo parar

Un archivo llamado '' Dorada. mp4'' Fue lo que provocó que Blackout parara, él no sabía que hubiera un vídeo de ella, así que sin abrirlo lo copió al USB, ahora enojado, imaginando que habían grabado la dolorosa experiencia de su amada, y también vio que habían archivos de él, y de las dos lobas que los habían acompañado, nombrados ''Apagón', ''Trébol'' y ''Forastera'', haciendo referencia a cada uno de los sujetos de prueba, él metió todo a la memoria extraíble y luego cargó el protocolo, apagando la máquina y preparado para salir rápidamente de allí, con la curiosidad de saber que eran los vídeos


	5. Primer paso

Habiendo quitado el dispositivo, cortó la energía de la bóveda de datos y se preparó para esfumarse del lugar antes de que levantara demasiadas sospechas, con el apremio de escapar, sabía que ahora debía ser extremadamente cauteloso y silencioso para que todo salga bien y no tuviera problemas al salir

Ya al nivel del garaje, cerró lentamente la escotilla y luegorevisó si Rocky seguía dormido a causa del dardo que le había disparado hace un rato, y para la suerte de Blackout el mestizo todavía estaba contando ovejas por causa ajena, así que tenía una vía casi que libre para salir de allí y poder analizar los archivos

-¿Vieron a Rocky?- Preguntó Zuma preocupado mientras entraba al cuartel donde sus compañeros estaban, los demás se miraron sin saber tampoco donde se había metido el mestizo

-Ehh, no, no lo vi- Dijo Skye ahora pensando donde podría estar Rocky, Marshall escuchó de lo que se hablaba y recordó que Rocky había bajado al garaje a buscar cosas

-Creo que estaba en el garaje, fue a buscar un trapo- Dijo Marshall terminando de recordar el motivo exacto de porque Rocky había ido allí, Zuma parecía muy apurado en encontrarlo, así que sin responder se movió al garaje de forma rápida

-Lo que me faltaba- Pensó Blackout escondido en un arbusto para evitar que Zuma lo viera mientras pasaba al garaje, esperando a poder moverse y salir, pero el labrador paró en el medio del trayecto al escuchar unos ronquidos provenir de allí mismo, el labrador se movió lentamente hacia el garaje al pensar que podría ser Rocky, pero recordar que el mestizo usualmente no roncabacomenzó a preguntarse qué estaba pasando y acercarse con cautela a ver

-¡Rocky! - Llamó Zuma para despertar al mestizo que dormía en el garaje, el llamado pareció también haberse escuchado desde dentro del cuartel y quienes allí estabanempezaban a parecer preocupados también y algunos ya se arrimaban a la puerta, lo que hacía que Blackout debiera apurarse antes de que lo vieran en el lugar

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Skye saliendo del cuartel dirigiéndose al garaje, Zuma volteó y vio a la Cockapoo junto al resto del equipo que venía a ver lo que sucedía, ahora todos estaban fuera y aquello complicaba la huida del Groenendael

-Ehh, nada, solo que Rocky se durmió en el garaje- Dijo el labrador explicando lo que había visto, los demás suspiraron con alivio al escuchar que no parecía nada demasiado grave

-Si me mantengo bajo y aprovecho que están distraídos podría escapar por el puente puede que no me vean salir- Pensó Blackout, luego sin hacer ruido y con mucho cuidado comenzó a moverse al puente para salir de allí y pasar a la siguiente fase

¿Se durmió en el garaje?- Preguntó Marshall confundido por lo que dijo el labrador, Zuma asintió y luego se dio media vuelta para entrar al garaje y despertar al mestizo para ver si estaba bien y preguntarle si sabía que había pasado -Rocky... Rocky despierta - Pidió mientras sacudía con una pata al dormido mestizo, él no parecía responder al llamado por lo que el labrador comenzó a preocuparse -No se despierta... ¿Qué hago?- Preguntó, Skye tomó una cubeta y la llenó de agua, Rubble se hizo para atrás y Marshall serió bajo porque sabía lo que ella planeaba

Skye tomó la cubeta ya llena y con fuerza lanzó el agua de la cubeta al mestizo para despertarlo y darle fin al problema que les estaba haciendo dar muchas vueltas en algo que se resolvía de forma tan sencilla como lo era un cubetazo de agua fría

El mestizo despertó asustado y de golpe saltó con el pelaje mojado que le recordaba su fobia y lo tenía ahora aún peor, temblando por el frío que sentía y por estar empapado, Zuma tomó un trapo que allí había, era lo único en el lugar que pudiera oficiar de toalla para Rocky

-¿¡Porque hiciste eso?!- Le gritó Rocky a Skye que miraba con una pequeña risita al mestizo que parecía loco, Zuma intentó calmarlo pero el mestizo estaba muy enojado -¿¡No te das cuenta de que quiero dormir?! ¡Estuve patrullando todo el día como para que me hagas esto! - Gritó el mestizo, pero luego vio a Ryder cruzado de brazos y con mirándolo seriamente, Rocky bajó la cabeza ahora avergonzado pero todavía enojado por lo que le había hecho Skye

-¿Que pasó aquí?- Preguntó el chico mirando a sus perros compañeros de equipo y también en cierto modo familia que se miraron entre sí, nadie sabía exactamente qué había pasado o porque Rocky estaba así, pero al menos sabían que Skye le había tirado el agua al mestizo

Pero volviendo al Groenendael, para cuando ellos estaban allí reunidos él ya estaba de vuelta en la ciudad, todavía un tanto lejos del motel pero seguro de que estaba a salvo y de que no había levantado sospechas, se quitó la máscara y aminoró el paso para andar más tranquilo y a lo mejor darse una vuelta antes de volver

-A Sweetie le gusta el café... conociéndola se va a tomar todo y quejarse de que no hay más... o bueno, a lo mejor ya lo hizo- pensó el mientras caminaba por las calmadas calles de la bahía, sabiendo que ahora con Sweetie tendría que cuidar las cosas en la habitación y además ver qué hacer con el tema de la comida, incluso siendo alguien con un deseo ardiente de venganza y no precisamente el mejor ejemplo, una huésped era una huésped, y más si se trataba de su hermanastra que venía de muy lejos

Así caminó un rato más, ahora buscando una tienda abierta para buscar el café o a lo mejor algo más, estaba muy calmado si se tiene en cuenta que tenía datos confidenciales y muy reveladores en su posesión, a lo mejor se debía a su pasado en las fuerzas especiales, o a que todavía no asimilaba que esto era algo más que una venganza contra un grupo de rescatistas y que podría meterse en problemas mayores

Pero todo a su debido momento, ahora pensaba en que podrían ser los vídeos que encontró, estaban en cierto modo cifrados pero con seguridad bastante simple, lo que decía que eran algo que querían ocultar, pero no lo estaban haciendo bien

Recordando, la imagen de el en los experimentos se le vino a la mente un momento, él había sufrido, pero las otras tres hembras, entre ellas aquella a la que le había dejado si corazón, habían sufrido incluso más, las pruebas eran mucho más duras en las hembras que en los machos por algún motivo, además según lo que escuchaba en las celdas habían también otros dos sujetos de prueba, pero él nunca les había visto la cara así que tampoco se preocupaba o molestaba en pensar en ellos

Cuando llego al motel, notó que se había salteado la tienda, nada demasiado importante pero ahora posiblemente tendría que aguantarse a Sweetie y sus cosas, pero también otra cosa lo preocupaba al punto que se escondió en un espacio oscuro para ver qué sucedía

Un hombre de altura promedio, un tanto pasado de peso y notoriamente pasado de edad para el oficio vestía una camisa azul oscuro con un pantalón negro, además era una figura que se veía bastante en las noticias por el reciente ataque a la instalación eléctrica y todo lo que había causado

Era el teniente Graham, quien se encargaba en cierto modo de administrar todo lo que sería la zona de bahía Aventura, junto a él iba alguien que le estaba pidiendo ayuda para encontrar a cierto sospechoso, aquel pastor alemán intentaba convencer al viejo para que hubieran algunos efectivos disponibles para la búsqueda, pero el teniente se negaba, no se podía desviar a nadie de la tarea de apoyo ciudadano o del patrullaje

-Pero si lo encontramos veremos qué pasó con la central- Dijo Chase intentando convencer al teniente, que seguía firme con el "No" y ya se empezaba a cansar de la propuesta insistente del pastor, apurando un poco el paso para llegar a su auto más rápido

-Y si envío a mis hombres a buscar al perro ese estaríamos perdiendo tiempo, así que no Chase, por el momento no- Dijo Graham, Chase suspiró y bajo la cabeza, todavía no derrotado pero decepcionado por la negación del teniente, iba a hacer un último pedido para ver si al menos podía conseguir algo de ayuda

-Entiendo… ¿Pueden al menos ponerlo en lista? Ya saben… para que sepan que si lo ven es un sospechoso- Pidió Chase, el teniente, ya cansado, asintió y abrió las puertas de su auto con el control remoto, abrió la puerta y subió

-Podría, pero no tenemos ningún tipo de evidencia clara o al menos algo que nos haga pensar que fue él, ah, otra cosa, dile a Ryder que se pase con la oficina, tengo que hablar con él de otra cosa- Dijo el teniente mirando al pastor desde su auto, luego encendió el motor y pasó a despedirse del perro antes de irse- Buenas tardes, Chase- Dijo el teniente, luego cerró la puerta del auto negro y se marchó al cuartel para hablar con Ryder de la situación, Chase se quedó allí, ahora pensando que tenía que volver a la comisaría para encontrar a su grúa y volver al cuartel antes de que anocheciera, iba con las patas vacías y eso era algo ya de por si malo, y le daba ganas de escuchar algo bueno en la situación de parte de sus compañeros

-Bueno, al menos intenté- Dijo Chase comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde estaba el Groenendael, el pastor parecía triste y decepcionado, pero tampoco quería darse por vencido, y menos cuando había mucho en juego

Blackout se quedó un rato más escondido, esperando a que Chase se fuera y tuviera vía libre para entrar al motel, aunque aliviado con eso de que la policía no interviniera todavía, aquello era también una señal para tener más cuidado con sus apariciones y con todo lo que viniera después

Sweetie estaba mirando por la ventana, se sentía sola, aunque ya lo había estado un largo tiempo ella sabía que Blackout por algún lado andaba, lo que la preocupaba, él se había metido en el cuartel de a los que tenía en la mira para su venganza y podría adelantar un poco los planes

Pero había otra cosa igual o más importante, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo alguien lograba que ella pensara en los riesgos que los demás corren, a pesar de que también quería vengarse, no era un deseo tan fuerte y ni siquiera estaba en la lista de cosas para hacer, al menos no pronto, pero Blackout parecía muy determinado y podría salir lastimado o peor si seguía adelante

Y al abrirse la puerta y ver a aquel hermanastro entrar como si nada hubiera sucedido sintió un alivio enorme, ella se levantó y se le acercó para comprobarlo antes de que él pudiera decir algo, le quitó el pañuelo, la pequeña mochila que llevaba y otras cosas para comprobar que él estaba bien

-¿Te picó algo?- Preguntó Blackout parando a la terrier, ella miró lo que estaba haciendo y se dio cuenta de que él no estaba enojado, su cara expresaba serenidad con una calma que no se veía mucho en él, mirándola a los ojos mientras ella lentamente quitaba la pata del pecho del Groenendael -Ehh, logré sacar algo... voy a verlo ahora, ¿Si?... Sabes, me alegro que te preocupes pero intenta no hacer esto seguido ¿Bien?- Dijo él moviéndose a su computadora portátil y colocando el USB en el equipo, Sweetie se acercó sin decir nada pero esperándose de todo un poco de parte de los archivos que él había sacado


	6. archivo 1

-¿Entonces... Lo vas a ver?- Sweetie notó que Blackout Se tardaba en abrir los archivos. No quería apurarlo, pero tenía ganas de saber que había pasado, además, si eso era el motivo de su hermanastro para hacer lo que hacía, quería ver

-Estoy ocultando nuestra ubicación... Ya sabes, para evitar que nos agarren con secretos del gobierno- Blackout preparaba las cosas. Hacía algún que otro clic y tecleaba cosas en lo que a Sweetie le parecía un programa, ella no sabía mucho de informática, así que se mantuvo callada y dejó a Blackout trabajar

-Creo que lo incomodé por lo de antes... Me tenía preocupada, pero no parece verlo... está demasiado calmado, ¿Estará bien?- Sweetie pensaba, Blackout parecía sereno pero tampoco expresaba mucho. Cono si hubiera visto o sentido algo que lo afectaba por dentro pero no llegaba a expresarlo bien por fuera

-Black... ¿Sabes que ahí puede haber cualquier cosa, ¿Verdad?- Estaba preocupada. Si realmente habían datos de las pruebas allí, podría ser algo fuerte de ver. Ella no sabía muy bien que había sucedido, pero Blackout tenía algunas cosas grabadas a fuego. Un rompecabezas con piezas faltantes, eso no era suficiente. Tenía que saberlo todo

-Lo se... Pero tengo que verlo antes de mostrarlo, cuando se difunda tendremos algo de ventaja- Blackout terminó de enmascarar la ubicación. Sweetie suspiró y se colocó junto a su hermanastro para ver. Ambos tenían en cuenta que sería algo oscuro, pero tenían que hacerlo

Blackout desbloqueó el archivo y accedió a él. Empezaba como cualquier otro secreto del estado. El símbolo que todos estos archivos tenían y la palabra confidencial muy presente. Era lo que estaban buscando

-Así que estabas husmeando por aquí, robando comida y metiéndote en donde no debes... ¿En serio pensabas que no nos daríamos cuenta?- La voz parecía ser de Chase, no era sorpresa, él fue de los que más intervención tuvo durante las fases de experimento.

-Lo siento... No quise molestar... Llevaba días sin comer y... ¡AGH!- Blackout no terminaba de reconocer la voz, la había escuchado antes pero no recordaba de quién era. En la grabación se veía una loba de pelaje marrón con un collar de metal apretado al cuello, el collar tenía una cadena que llevaba a un anclaje en la pared. La pequeña sala estaba en condiciones deplorables, las manchas de sangre seca en el suelo indicaban que alguien ya había sido ''tratado'' allí, La loba sufrió una descarga eléctrica proveniente del collar y cayó al suelo.

-¡Silencio! Cometiste un crimen y por ello vas a pagar... pero podemos hacer un trato- No se veía bien quién era, pero la silueta junto con la voz volvían a hacer parecer que se trataba de Chase. La loba miró y se hizo para atrás mientras quien la retenía se le acercaba lentamente

-¿Qué... que quieres?- Por la descarga le costaba hablar, lo poco que podía hacer era mirar cómo se acercaba a ella con un objeto que por la forma parecía ser una picana. La silueta posó el objeto en el cuello de la prisionera y comenzó a moverla en dirección al vientre

-Bueno... Túvienes de una manada de lobos salvajes, ¿No es así?... Los de tu tipo son muy útiles para las pruebas... La mayoría son orgullosos, se intentan resistir... y siempre que tenemos uno, la investigación avanza. Si me dices donde están tus compañeros, puedo arreglar las cosas para que te dejemos ir... Pero si no lo haces... - Pasó la picana por el cuerpo de la loba, no le hacía daño, estaba apagada. Pero el susto era más que suficiente para acobardar todavía más a la prisionera. Ella negó con la cabeza, sabía que le estaba mintiendo para experimentar con su familia, la silueta notó la negación y usó la picana en el vientre de la loba, quién no tardó en gritar y suplicar para que parara

-Bueno, te di la oportunidad... Estúpida... Sacrificándote por unos salvajes que de seguro ya te olvidaron... - La silueta se alejó y por el ángulo en el que estaba puesta la cámara no se vio a donde fue, pero se escuchaba cómo si revolviera entre cosas de metal.

-¿Cómo vas, Chase? - Otra voz, un poco más aguda, se escuchó por lo que parecía ser los altavoces de la sala. Se confirmaba que la silueta era Chase, por lo que este archivo se podía enviar al contacto para que lo difunda.

-Solo voy a tantear un poco. No quiero... lastimarla- Volvió a aparecer en pantalla, con una pequeña jeringa y el aparato que utilizaban para medir compatibilidades. A Blackout le llamó mucho la atención, se notaba que era ese mismo dispositivo, pero en el vídeo parecía un prototipo. Le faltaba el compartimiento de las pastillas y el pequeño pincho que reemplazaba la comprobación salival por una sanguínea. ¿Por qué habían cambiado el modelo?

-No... Aléjate... por favor... ¡NO!- Se vio cómo Chase le dio varias descargas a la loba. No eran largas, todo indicaba que en aquel entonces todavía tenían interés en encontrar a la manada. Claro que al momento presente esa intención había desaparecido.

Chase tomó a la picana de la parte delantera, iba a usarla para golpear en vez de dar descargas. Y así lo hizo. Los gritos desesperados de la loba no parecían ser suficiente para frenarlo. El vídeo terminó en medio de los golpes, pero era más que suficiente para dar la patada inicial. Blackout cerró el reproductor y suspiró

-Sabía que era un enfermo- Miró a Sweetie, parecía confundida. Para ella los paw patrol en cierto modo eran un montón de perritos inocentes e inútiles, pero esto decía lo contrario.

-¿Qué necesidad tenía de golpearla así?- Sweetie sentía algo de lástima por la loba del vídeo,no es que la fuera a llorar, pero no había hecho nada que mereciera tal paliza, Blackout tomó su comunicador y llamó a su contacto

-¿Alo? ¿Hablo con el colectivo Firestarters? - Con un tono algo burlón llamó a su contacto en el colectivo, ellos se encargarían de distribuir la información a quienes correspondiera. De esta forma en caso de que quedara algún rastro, Blackout no se vería afectado, y además el grupo de hackers tenía material para lo que fuera que hicieran con eso

-Hey, al fin devolviste la llamada, ¿Harás el envío?- Como siempre, la respuesta venía de una voz editada para que no se llegara a reconocer. Blackout envió los archivos y se escuchó la notificación del otro lado de la llamada.

-Está hecho... Hagan que se vea- Una vez recibido el vídeo, Blackout cerró su ordenador portátil y esperaba a ver si el colectivo quería pedirle algo más.

-Será un placer- Cortaron la llamada y Blackout se guardó el comunicador, no parecían querer nada adicional esta vez. Buena noticia, podía darse un descanso y ver cómo la noticia se esparcía por la gente y el plan avanzaba

-¿Cómo van a dar la noticia si no hay electricidad?- Era una pregunta obvia, ¿Cómo harían para trasladar la noticia a la gente? Había un apagón y salvo que lo pusieran en el periódico sería muy difícil propagarlo

En ese momento, la bombilla de luz de la habitación comenzó a parpadear y se encendió. Ambos miraron, ella sorprendida y él con cara que ponía cuando tenía éxito en sus planes. La electricidad había vuelto.

Sweetie pensó que el plan estaba fallando pero al ver esa expresión en su hermanastro no tardó en preguntar. Él parecía confiado, como si de momento todo estuviera yendo de lo mejor que pudiera ir

-Creo que podríamos decir que la primera parte está hecha- Miró a la terrier y tomó una botella de Vodka de debajo de su cama, era el que le gustaba a Sweetie, como si quisiera festejar que el plan avanzaba.

-Supongo... espera, si la luz vuelve, las noticias no tardarían en volver también- Sweetie sacaba conclusiones mientras el sonido de cómo se servía la bebida captaba su atención. No sería mala idea ir a ver la reacción de las personas o simplemente salir a tomar aire fresco, a lo mejor podrían aprovechar para hablar de todo lo que había sucedido durante el tiempo separados

-¿Dices que salgamos a ver que dice la gente de la noticia?... No lo sé, tu llamarías mucho la atención- Blackout terminó de servir la bebida. La idea de Sweetie le pareció llamativa, ir a ver la reacción en persona ayudaría a analizar mejor la situación, pero era arriesgado, a él lo podrían estar buscando y la ex mascota real de Barkingburg no sería algo que pase fácilmente desapercibido. Sweetie tomó su abrigo, que en realidad era una simple tela gastada de color verde con varios parches y una capucha, se la colocó y con lo poco de su hocico que salía de la capucha le sonrió

-¿Crees que alguien me mire con esto?... Además, supongo que Rocky ya habló del pequeño... encuentrito, ¿No?- Ella recordó la persecución de unas horas atrás. Seguramente los estarían buscando o por lo menos sabrían que estaban en la bahía. Blackout tomó un abrigo azul oscuro que tenía en un perchero y se lo puso, tenía una parte plegada que desplegada servía cómo capucha.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora somos los encapuchados, ¿No?- Miró a su hermanastra con una sonrisa y ella se acercó a él. Ambos brindaron con la bebida y luego salieron de la habitación para darse una vuelta y ver que sucedía

-Black... ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?- Sweetie estaba queriendo hacerla desde que volvió, pero tocaba un tema algo complicado para su hermanastro y hasta ese momento le había parecido mejor guardarla.

-Yo te haría varias... dime- Accediendo, se pensó que sería algo sarcástico o otra broma de mal gusto como las que hacían cuando eran más pequeños, ambos caminaban por la calle y analizaban a la gente. La población de la bahía era bastante sociable, siempre que ocurría algo que los afectara a todos se ofrecían ayuda entre sí. Era algo que estos días no se ve mucho, pero todos se conocían entre todos, lo que ayudaba a esta ocurrencia

-Bueno... ¿Cómo conociste a Mia? Si no quieres responder no lo hagas... pero me gustaría saber- Al escuchar la pregunta, Blackout volvió a recibir la imagen de aquella en el cementerio. Dolía recordarlo, pero hacía esto mayoritariamente por ella y en algún momento tendría que superarlo

-Cuando llegué aquí, intenté dejar las cosas atrás... Me conseguí una identificación nueva y alquilé la habitación en el motel, un día decidí conocer el lugar y me la crucé en la estación de trenes... al principio pensé que era de esas que no buscan algo serio, pero vi que no quería dejar la habitación- Con algo de dificultad, recordó su historia con la labradora. Sweetie iba a seguir preguntando pero él siguió contando

-Ella... tenía problemas de memoria, o eso entendí, me explicó lo de los experimentos y ahí le dijimos a la policía... ojalá hubiera sabido que estaban conectados- La policía también estaba metida. Así fue como la había perdido a ella y también a su libertad. -Nos llevaron al sótano y... supongo que te imaginas, la vi... la vi morir, no pude hacer nada y... creo que entiendes- No quería seguir el relato. Ya empezaba a doler y estaban tomando datos de campo, no contando historias de vida

-Black... no fue tu culpa, dejémoslo así... hay cosas para hacer- Ambos entraron a un pequeño supermercado que había en la bahía. Tenía la televisión encendida y los dos empleados hacían lo que podían para devolver rápido la mercadería que se pudiera echar a perder

-Ok... Supongo que te tomaste todo el café así que voy a comprar más, no seas niña pequeña y evita robar o romper algo, ¿Si? - Sacó algo de dinero en efectivo de su abrigo y se dirigió a la parte de artículos que debería tener el café.

Sweetie recorrió el supermercado mirando lo que había, era todo comida económica o en oferta. Le recordó su época de mañosa y caprichosa, cuando si veía esas cosas le daba asco solo saber que era barato. Irónicamente, ahora mataría por algo de eso, pasar hambre le hizo ver las cosas de otra manera

Se acercó al televisor y vio que el programa de noticias cubría la vuelta de la luz. Era obvio que no dejarían pasar la noticia y la seguirían nombrando por al menos nos días. No llegó a escuchar mucho, el programa pareció interrumpirse y de la nada apareció un tipo vestido con una túnica roja y una máscara de cabra. Al principio ella pensó que era algún loco satánico o una secta similar, pero luego escuchó lo que tenía para decir

-Ciudadanos de Bahía Aventura y cercanos. Podrán pensar que el día de hoy recuperan algo esencial para sus patéticas vidas acomodadas, pero nosotros, los que sabemos la verdad, hemos decidido compartirles un pequeño fragmento de lo que sus héroes hacen en su tiempo libre... - Por el eco, parecía que se estaba reproduciendo en muchas pantallas cercanas, teléfonos celulares, televisores y ordenadores por igual. Todos presenciaban la interrupción que podría cambiar su opinión y su forma de ver las cosas


End file.
